


Plan B

by DarthAbby



Series: Might Fuck Around & Create A Found Family Later, IDK [1]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Episode Tag s07e08 They Call The Wind Korea, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dog tag kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAbby/pseuds/DarthAbby
Summary: "What - Hawk, what are you doing?""It's cold and loud and neither of us can sleep," Hawkeye huffed. "I'm going to Plan B.""Plan B?""Plan BJ, to be precise."OrBJ and Hawkeye enjoy an empty tent and a loud Manchurian windstorm.
Relationships: B. J. Hunnicutt/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce
Series: Might Fuck Around & Create A Found Family Later, IDK [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692052
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Plan B

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was largely written while I was at work, and largely edited while I was standing in my driveway in the dark, locked out of the house
> 
> As always, much thanks to the MASH discord server for inspiration and encouragement - specifically the NSFW channel lmao

"I can't sleep."

BJ rolled his eyes into the darkness. "And you think I can?"

He thought he heard Hawkeye roll over in his cot, but it was hard to tell over the sound of the wind. The storm had been raging for quite some time now - the walk from OR to the Swamp had made BJ fear for the safety of his mustache. 

It was completely black in the tent - between the storm itself and the secured flaps, he couldn't see a thing.

Therefore, the warmth of another person trying to wriggle into his cot caught him off guard for a moment. 

At least he knew that Charles was far away, enjoying R&R in Tokyo.

"What - Hawk, what are you doing?"

"It's cold and loud and neither of us can sleep," Hawkeye huffed. "I'm going to Plan B."

"Plan B?"

"Plan BJ, to be precise." He couldn't see it, but BJ knew Hawk was grinning widely at his terrible joke.

"You're _awful,"_ BJ groaned, lifting up the corner of his blanket. "Come here."

Hawk dove in gleefully, immediately pressing his cold nose against BJ's neck.

_"Hey!"_

"Not all of us have personal face-warmers, you know," Hawk mumbled against his skin. "I'll make it up to you."

"How are you - _oh,"_ BJ sighed as Hawk started kissing along his throat.

He tilted his head back further, giving Hawk more access, shivering as their stubble scraped together and Hawk licked and kissed and nibbled his way from BJ's collarbone to his jaw. 

"Hello, stranger," Hawk murmured, his lips brushing against BJ's.

"It's _my_ cot," he retorted before capturing Hawkeye in a kiss. Their teeth clacked together briefly and BJ knew the tone of the night was set - Hawk wanted a fight, and BJ was happy to give him one.

His arms wrapped around Hawk, fingers digging into his sides in a grip that had to be bordering on painful, but Hawk didn't seem to mind, especially when BJ turned them so he was on top. In fact, it made him groan into BJ's mouth and shift slightly, getting a thigh between BJ's own. The friction was _delicious,_ and the semi he had been nursing since Hawk had first approached his cot was approaching full hardness rapidly.

One of Hawkeye's hands came up to thread through BJ's hair, cradling the back of his head gently even as he tugged the strands, and it was BJ's turn to groan at the sensation. He could feel Hawk's own erection, hot against his thigh, and reached down to grab a handful of Hawk's ass.

 _That_ made Hawk buck forward in surprise, which made both of them moan.

"Beej," Hawk whined, pulling back for air.

BJ didn't respond, taking the opportunity to lay his own trail of kisses and nibbles from Hawkeye's jaw to his chest. When he reached the collar of his shirt, BJ pulled it down as far as the fabric would allow.

"Here, lemme -" 

He didn't _want_ Hawkeye to leave his grasp - okay, maybe Hawk wasn't the only one in high spirits tonight. He wanted a fight, but BJ was feeling downright _possessive._

He brought both hands up, grabbed the thin material, and _yanked._

_"Beej."_

"I'll give you one of mine," he said quickly, pushing the torn remnants of the shirt aside to get at Hawkeye's chest.

"You think I - oh, god - you think I care about another lousy green shirt?" Hawkeye laughed breathlessly, trailing off into a gasp as BJ found his nipple in the dark. "Beej, that was the hottest thing I've never seen."

"Remind me to do it again in proper lighting later," he said before returning his attention to Hawkeye's nipple.

Hawkeye made an interesting noise that was part laugh, part moan, and grabbed BJ's hair with both hands, nails scritching against his scalp as he tugged. BJ had to pull away from his nipple again, dropping his forehead against Hawkeye's chest with a whine. He could feel the chill of Hawk's dog tags brush his lips and, on an impulse, grabbed one tag between his teeth and tugged experimentally.

He grinned around the metal as Hawk bucked his hips with a curse. _"Fuck,_ Beej, don't be so - so - such a _minx_ when I can't even see you to appreciate it!"

BJ reached up and adjusted the tags before pressing another open-mouth kiss to Hawkeye's chest. Hawk whined as he felt the chain pulling the back of his neck, and again when he realized that while BJ was letting both tags swing free, the chain was being held under his tongue.

"You're _killing_ me," Hawk groaned. "I think you just invented a whole new fetish and I'm the first person to be inflicted with it."

BJ laughed softly, the vibrations making the chain shiver against Hawk's skin, and causing him to curse again.

 _"Beeeeej,"_ he whined. "Stop teasing!"

"You love it," he whispered, letting the chain drop from his mouth. The tags hit Hawkeye's chest and he made a needy noise high in his throat. BJ grinned blindly into the darkness. "You love me literally yanking your chain, don't you?"

"That was awful," Hawk snorted. "Kiss me so you stop talking."

BJ chuckled and obliged, bracketing Hawk's head with his arms as they kissed deeply. Their dog tags clinked together and Hawk shivered. BJ grinned against his lips.

"You're the best science experiment I've ever brought home," he mumbled.

"Yeah?" Hawk asked, one hand skating down BJ's back to grope at his ass. "You gonna make me explode?"

 _"Now_ who's making bad jokes?" BJ laughed, even as his hips canted forward when Hawkeye's fingers slipped below his waistband and pressed against him. "Oh _fuck,_ Hawk!"

"Well, if that's what you want."

BJ leaned forward to kiss Hawk roughly, one hand coming up to grab the chain of his dog tags again. Hawk whimpered into BJ's mouth and dragged his nails against sensitive skin. He bucked at the sensation and quickly made an executive decision, hauling Hawk in by his tags, wrapping his other arm around Hawkeye's shoulders, and flipping them over.

Hawk took the opportunity to shake off the remains of his shirt before rucking up the hem of BJ's, letting his hands leisurely explore the planes of muscle they found in the dark. BJ hummed contentedly, taking a deep breath, feeling Hawk's hands still over his ribcage as he did so. 

"Beej?"

"Hawk?"

"I'm glad you're… you." There was a lot packed into four clumsy words, and even if BJ couldn't read the look on Hawk's face through the darkness, he could hear the gentle desperation in his tone.

"I'm glad you're you, too."

Hawk's hands shifted as BJ breathed deeply again, bumping against his own dog tags, and he could easily picture the devious grin that had to be on Hawkeye's face as his fingers curled around the chain, thumb tracing the outside edge of the tag and just brushing against BJ's chest with enough warmth to make him shiver.

"Dr. Hunnicutt, I have an experiment of my own to try."

BJ laughed, reaching out into the blackness and finding Hawk's hips. "Oh yeah? And what does this experiment entail, Dr. Pierce?"

"I'm sorry, weren't you informed? It's a blind test."

BJ laughed again, though it was cut off when Hawkeye pulled _hard_ on his dog tags, hauling BJ up into another kiss. He moved his hands up to drape across Hawkeye's upper back - the extra weight caused both of them to fall back against the cot once more, though Hawk never relinquished BJ's lips.

Hawkeye sank into him, putting everything he couldn't find words for into the kiss, and BJ's head spun until he was no longer sure where he ended and Hawkeye began. When they finally broke for air, they were both panting, and in silent agreement, they worked together to divest first Hawk, then BJ, of pants (and BJ's shirt).

When they were both blissfully naked, Hawkeye laid fully on top on BJ, drawing the blanket up tightly to keep out the chill. BJ was never so thankful for the wind as when he moaned loudly at the feel of Hawk draped over him, deliciously naked and hot and wanting. He wrapped his arms tightly around Hawk, just holding him for a moment, before one hand drifted downwards.

Hawk keened when BJ found him already slick and open.

"So _that's_ why you couldn't sleep," BJ growled, slipping two fingers in. "You were planning ahead."

Hawk panted and mumbled something into BJ's shoulder, mouthing at his skin.

"What was that?"

"Always - _ah_ \- always planning for - _ohhh_ \- for you, Beej - _oh fuck."_

"You still have some lube?" 

"Pa- _aaaa! Ah!_ Pants! In my pants!"

BJ reached out blindly, searching for Hawkeye's pants with his free hand. It took several moments, but he finally found them, tangled up in his own. He fished the lube out of a pocket, and a shiver of anticipation went down Hawk's spine at the click of the cap. 

It was cold when he squeezed some more lube over his fingers and Hawk's hole, and they both flinched a little, but then he added a third finger and Hawk whined and ground back against his hand and it didn't really matter.

Hawk was moving with BJ's hand, their cocks rubbing together, and it was driving both of them mad. He sank his teeth into BJ's shoulder, and BJ grinned, focusing on that spot inside of Hawk, making him whine and jerk and suck a bruise into BJ's skin.

Then it was BJ's turn to whine, as Hawk's hand wormed between them and grabbed their cocks, and it wasn't quite the same rhythm that BJ had set but the dissonance sent sparks of pleasure flying down his spine.

His pinky teased the edge of Hawk's hole.

 _"Beej,"_ Hawk whimpered as he came, biting down into BJ's shoulder once more. The pleasure-pain, the feel of Hawk coming across his stomach even as he fluttered against BJ's fingers, the sudden extra slickness in Hawk's hand, was all too much and BJ followed him over the edge with a cry that he muffled against the side of Hawk's head. 

They lay together in the darkness, breathing hard. BJ removed his hand and Hawk hissed at the emptiness.

"Sorry," he murmured. "Let's clean up."

He reached blindly, intending on finding Hawk's ruined shirt. He twisted slightly to reach and felt a tug on the back of his neck. Hawk jerked with the motion, as though he felt it too.

"Hey," Hawk sighed, the faintest edge of grumpiness in his voice. "Watch it."

"I didn't do anything," BJ defended, reaching out again. They both jerked when he twisted too far.

BJ's sleepy mind followed the trail from the back of his neck, down, and over to Hawkeye, and he started to giggle.

"What?" Hawk asked. "What is it?"

Instead of replying, BJ reached between them and found the tangled chains of their dog tags. He pressed the mess of tags and chains against Hawkeye's chest. As soon as he realized what it was, he started giggling with BJ.

"I hope you have a Plan C for freeing ourselves."

"Ah, who cares about cleanup," Hawkeye said, grabbing the tangle and using it to pull BJ back fully under the covers. "We can shower in the morning. Can't see to unravel this mess anyways."

BJ grinned and pressed a kiss to Hawkeye's cheek before settling back against his pillow. "Okay, but you're the one due in post-op first thing."

"And I will skip in _cheerfully,"_ he promised. "Just - hold me, okay?"

"With pleasure." BJ wrapped his arms securely around Hawkeye, and both of them settled in comfortably for the duration of the storm.


End file.
